Him and Her
by Eddy LP
Summary: A very small but very significant twist at the start led their lives through an alternative path... See their bond grow sooner and stronger on this Naru/Saku fic. T rating for now, M in the future.


Okay, so this is another distraction, while I wait for a few more manga chapters to be released, as they made me hit a brick wall about one of my important characters from my other fic: Wielders of the Will of Fire… more specifically, Tobi… (I need to write him into my - otherwise complete and ready to post – new chapters)

Which is also why I'm taking a little longer to continue that story. That and university-life.

Anyway, hope you like this one, which might also be a multi-chapter fic, similar to 'I cannot live without my heart' in the way that I will keep filling it with chapters whenever I'm not working on my main fic… Wielders of the Will of Fire.

…

Disclaimer: No… I don't. Why? Cause my name is not Masashi Kishimoto.

…

I don't' think I ever wrote parts of a chapter in a character's P.O.V, nor a lemon for that matter. So I'll try to do both, starting with the P.O.V. in the first chapter and lemon in the second or third… xD

Note: Itachi graduated the academy at a very _very_ young age, keep that in mind if you think these kids are too smart for their age.

…

x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx

Him and Her

x x-x x-xx-x x-x x-x x-xx

…

* * *

Chapter 1: Our childhood

* * *

...

(Starting with a normal P.O.V.)

It was near the end of spring, as rain slowed down, and a warm weather sat in. Fields were lush green, and forests were big and deep around the village of Konoha.

The sky had the occasional white cloud, but they took time to move, as wind lacked power in this current atmospheric state.

It was a very good change of pace for the people living here. Not that the weather is uncharacteristic for this time of year, which it isn't. It's just that it is a very welcomed change of pace from last year's end of spring.

Yes, today made a complete year since one of the most bizarre events in Konoha's history… the cold-blooded murder of the Uchiha Clan, at the hands of another Uchiha no-less.

Uchiha Itachi only left his little brother alive, for reasons unknown.

The village took a while to get over it, but being almost completely made of shinobi, it managed to continue on without any delay. Only the civilian population had carried the blunt of the shock.

But they too, eventually, continued onward with business… finding other distractions, or regaining older fascinations. Like stopping in the middle of the street, all around a tiny boy, wondering how in the world a demon-fox could fit inside a child's belly…

Some others, mostly leaf ninjas, just kept on looking at him with calculating or spiteful glances, not being able to take revenge for their loved-ones that died in the battle… only the knowledge that said demon was imprisoned, and in the future would be used to the benefit of their village, served as small compensation.

Others knew the sacrifice of the fourth Hokage, and thought of the child as kind of a hero in his own way… but those didn't stop and look at the boy as if he was an animal at the zoo.

A little girl had been walking with her mother after a quick shopping to the local market, when the women had pulled her along slightly faster, only to stop and look. The green-eyed toddler followed her mother's line of sight to notice a blond boy about her age in the middle of the crowd.

She noticed the boy was looking back at the crowd with confusion, and she too was confused at what was this all about. So she motioned to go to him and ask, when her mother started pulling her away.

When… due to a crazy twist made by this Author (me, dah!); her mother bumped into another, causing her to trip on her feet and fall on the ground.

The outcome was the release of her daughters hand who, not noticing her mother's tumble as her eyes were fixated on the boy, walked up to said blonde.

Every story has a beginning… and she feels this is where hers started.

(5-year old Sakura's Point of view)

I felt my mother's grip on me weakening, until it disappeared completely. I didn't think look back to see why, as curiosity was eating me alive. So I started walking again towards this boy who was looking confused and bored at the crowd's behavior… bored? Hm, maybe this has happened before?

As I approached him, he turned his gaze towards me. I noticed his eyes widening, and his mouth opened slightly in what looked like realization. Had he seen me before? I don't remember seeing him anywhere.

"Hi," I said politely as I finally reached him. He looked surprised for a moment, before greeting me back.

"H-hello…"

"Why is everyone staring at you?" I asked my question. He timidly raised his shoulders in a body language that meant he didn't know.

I looked at him better this time, trying to find something amiss when my mouth opened in wonder as I spotted the strangest thing I had ever seen. He must have noticed the look I gave him as he actually raised an eyebrow at me, so I voiced my thoughts.

"A-are t-those… whiskers?" I asked, pointing at his cheek, to which he nodded. "I mean… _real_ whiskers?" He nodded again, this time with scrunched brows.

"Why?" he asked. I looked at his eyes… and it took me a moment to answer as I was again surprised at another part of this boy. His eyes were a vibrant blue, like looking at a lake that seems really good for taking a swim.

"W-well, maybe that is why everyone is looking at you?" I finally answered as I committed his hair, eyes, and cheeks… to memory. "You kind of look like a cat" I said with a laugh, to which he frowned, "or a fox…" I voiced again, this time with a smile… to which, this time, he smirked. I wondered if because of my smile or me saying he looked like a fox. Though I think I prefer cats. They are calmer, more predictable and nicer. Good pet-material. A fox would shake your entire life upside down, taking it from steady, to crazy.

He shrugged his shoulders again, "Maybe, but I wish they stopped doing it" he told me. He really looked like he was tired of this episode. It made me kind of angry at the onlookers, so I turned to him again.

"Hey, let's get out of here then!" I voiced my idea, and he smiled at me. I felt happy because I probably made a new friend… something which I admit wasn't easy for me. I only had one real friend. A girl my age named Ino.

"Let's go!" he laughed excitedly and grabbed my hand to pull me along, but his face expression dropped suddenly, same with his hand, as he looked behind me.

I was going to ask what was wrong when my name was called; "Sakura!" and I looked behind to see my mother running towards me with a scared look. She reached me, and before I could say anything, she started pulling me away. "Come honey, let's go home!" I looked back at the boy I just met, and he looked at me with a sad face.

"W-wait m-mom!" I said… to no avail as she kept dragging me along. "Sorry! My name is Sakura! What's yours?" I shouted at him, and he said something but I was already too far away to hear it.

…

At dinner I picked at my food, not feeling hungry. I wondered if I was ever going to see him again.

I went to bed earlier than usual… though I only managed to fall asleep when my mind got occupied by the blond hair, blue eyes and whiskers from my memory.

* * *

The days were warmer, and like usual, my mom left me at the park on her way to work.

It was a huge grassy area, where lots of kids could be seen playing… unfortunately for me, I had nothing to do but read the books I usually brought.

Most kids my age couldn't read yet, but one learns out of necessity and boredom… when friends were lacking.

The only friend I had, Ino, couldn't come today. She was from a shinobi clan, unlike me. So her parents' work wasn't the same every day.

That got me thinking… I _am_ going to the shinobi academy next year. I read that for civilian families to live here permanently not only do they have to work, or have business in Konoha, they also have to enlist at least one of their kids in the academy. But only if he is under 5 years old… meaning that if a family comes here with a kid older than 5 years, he can't enlist; the task falling to any of the family's unborn or younger-than-5 child. The enlisted ones can then enter the academy when they are 6 years old.

"I'm going to become a shinobi…" I mumbled, thinking of how it's going to be. At least so is Ino, meaning I won't be alone.

"Really? So am I!" my eyes widened as I heard this being shouted behind me, so I turned around immediately to gaze at a familiar face. "Hey! Remember me?" I couldn't believe my eyes… as for a moment I saw a fox, sun, and ocean all in one.

"Y-you…" I said stupidly… words failing me.

He smiled, "Naruto!" w-what? It looked like he was correcting me… but he said fishcake, which confused me.

"Naruto?" I asked back, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"You asked my name last time… my name is Naruto!" Oh…

Somehow, it fit him perfectly. Though no sure why… it just did, so I nodded in acknowledgement. "Hi, Naruto… my name is-"

"Sakura-chan!" he interrupted me. "I heard it last time."

"Oh…" I said, and smiled. I was kind of excited _and_ stunned about meeting him again. He was very cheerful, and seemed really friendly. Can I finally have another friend I wondered?

My thoughts were interrupted as he sat at my left side. "What are you reading?"

I looked back at my book, "Some things about plants. My friend's clan owns a flower shop, so she knows a lot about flowers and the plants that grow them. So I wanted to learn about them too, to be able to talk to her about them." I explained. Though I knew that wasn't going to make me his friend… boys and plants don't really mix, I think.

"Hm, sounds complicated… and boring." I face-palmed. "Come on! Let's have some fun!" he said, jumping up and pushing me along.

"W-what? What kind of fun?" I asked, placing my book in my pack. I had no idea what was awaiting me.

…

He ran inside our hiding place with a mirth-filled face. I was pretty sure mine was filled with shock as I saw those older kids crying from the effects of some poison ivy, carefully placed on strategic points around the playground.

Naruto was a brilliant prankster. And mixed with my newly found plant knowledge… it made for one hell of a game plan.

"Justice has been served!" I genuinely smiled at him.

We had been going to the playground when I noticed _those_ kids… the same kids that dominated the playground for themselves, and who had kicked me out once by bullying me. They were usually kids that were already too old for the academy, so they had nothing better to do than getting physical with the younger kids who _are_ going to be shinobi.

Of course, they usually don't pick on shinobi clan members… only on clan-less kids, like me.

I told Naruto about it, and he immediately planned for payback.

As I thought back, it got me thinking that he is the second person to stand up for me… the other one being Ino. So, I felt that I had made not just another friend, but another _real_ friend.

"Thank you" I said. Not only had those kids gotten what they deserved… I also had a lot of fun, just like he said we would.

"No problem Sakura-chan!" he answered with a laugh and a scratch of the head, a cute and adorable combination on him. He keeps calling my name followed by 'chan'. Does he think of me as his friend too? I hope so…

* * *

"Who's he?" asked Ino.

Days passed, and suddenly I find myself at the same park, but this time, with both my friends Ino and Naruto.

I thought a moment on what to tell her. I had no doubt that I found a great friend in Naruto, but I had my doubts at what he thought of me. Next to him, I appear so boring. He doesn't like boring…

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Sakura-chan's friend!" he answered for me, and as I heard it, I got a goofy and happy look on my face… to which Ino raised an eyebrow. But I didn't care what she thought, as I was really happy he had presented himself as my friend.

"He's a little loud isn't he?" Ino asked me, to which I chuckled and scratched my head sheepishly… a habit I picked up from my whiskered **friend**.

"He does get easily excited" I answered. Then I turned to Naruto, "This is Ino, my other friend I told you about." To which he nodded.

"Nice to meet you! A friend of Sakura's is a friend of mine!" Ino smiled back. His personality is a little contagious.

* * *

(1 year later)

"Come on Sakura! We are going to be late!" Ino shouted in my direction.

"Coming!" I shouted back. "Come on Naru… walk a little faster." I said as I kept guiding him along the way, otherwise he would hit everything in his path.

"ZzzZzzz… are you… ZzZ… sure this is right Sakura-chan?" he half-said half-snored… which made me giggle at his goofiness. "Isssn't thisss (yawn) supppposed to be some kkkind of a Zzz school? (yawn)" he asked.

"Yes… so?" I asked back as I pushed him to the left to avoid a tree.

"A school is to (yawn) teach… and learnzZzZ. How are weeee zzZ supposeeeed to (yawn) learn anyththththing at this houuuur!" he exclaimed as best as his fogged mind could at the moment.

"Well, then you need to go to bed sooner. It's not hours that dictate a shinobi's work. It's work that dictates a shinobi's hours. Sometimes we will need to do stuff while being days without sleeping." I tried to explain as I had read, and from what Ino's parents explained me about their life.

"Whaaat? You mean I can't (yawn) sleep 12hours a day anymore? That sucks!" I sighed, shaking my head at that baka.

"How do you expect to be the best ever, like you are always boasting, if you can't adjust to the lifestyle?" I reasoned, hopeful that using one of his lines to my advantage will make him accept it…

"I'll be the best (yawn), by being a better ninja than everyone else ZzzzZZz, while still sleeping at least 12hours a day!" what was I thinking… I never win one with him. Plus, the fact that I actually believe he will accomplish everything he says isn't helping either.

"But Sakura-chan…" he stopped walking as he called my name, sounding a little serious. I stopped guiding him for the moment, and went to look at his face, but he still had his eyes closed, making me wonder if I imagined his call… when he talked again. "I don't think I'll be able to do any of this… without your help."

Saying I was shocked would be like saying I have pink hair. Saying I was blushing would be like saying I'm a girl. Saying I was both so freakin happy, and so freakin glad he had his eyes closed while snoring from time to time… would be like saying I'm human.

This past year that we have known each other, every time I chastised him, or bunked him lightly across the head for something stupid he did… or every time I tried to help him with something; I thought he would shrug and move on, forgetting about it. But as he said _that…_ I now _knew_ he had taken it to heart, to consideration. And more importantly… I now _knew_ he valued me as much as I valued him.

Without thinking, because I chose not to… I hugged him from behind. "Thank you, Naru-kun." I whispered, calling him the way I prefer since 6 months ago.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR!" I jolted what felt like a thousand feet in the air with a blasting scream of my own. As I landed, I turned to glare at Ino.

"What the hell pig!" I asked back, mad at her for the freaking scare she just gave me.

She gave me an angry look back, probably because of the name I called her... well, I knew what was coming now. Though people around us had no clue how 6 year old kids like us knew such words… hehe.

"The hell? Hell is what I was going through as I waited for your lazy forehead to travel faster! We are going to be late for the first day of shinobi academy! Now grab the baka over there and let's go!" the pig told me as she started marching towards the school entrance.

"Idiot bleach blonde piglet" I mumbled under my breath as I turned to find Naruto. The scare got him wide-eyed, glued to a tree… probably in fear of my argument with Ino. He always got scared that, in the crossfire of our rare girl fights, he might get decked across the world.

I grabbed his hand and guided him the rest of the way, though he was a little less sleepy thanks to Ino's outburst. Why was she so hasty for anyway? If anyone should be worried about getting late… it should be me. I'm the geeky one - err no I did _not_ just admit to that…

Moving on…

…

Naruto was almost asleep again as we entered the classroom.

"Place him there" Ino whispered to me as she pointed to a row on the left, where a guy with a pineapple-looking hair was sleeping soundlessly.

"Why?" I asked, as I was planning to sit him beside us.

"Cmon, just do it… gotta talk to you about something" she whispered, taking hold of Naruto and guiding him to that spot, ignoring my protests. We were already here, but she was still acting suspiciously hasty.

After she sat the sleeping blonde down, she grabbed my hand and dragged me away. I reluctantly allowed it, only because my whiskered friend looked so peaceful in his sleep.

"What?" I asked, not trying to hide my annoyance towards her actions. She elbowed my arm lightly before subtly pointing to our right at another guy. He had a weird black hair that reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was.

"See him? That is _Uchiha Sasuke!_" she said, with an all-too-excited giggle and squeal.

"Right… hum… and?" I asked, not catching her point in all this. Unless… oh don't tell me.

"And? AND?" she harshly whispered as if I was insane. "He is the smartest, hottest and cutest guy in the Academy! And he is the last Uchiha! From the great Uchiha clan!" so _that_ is why she was in such a hurry to get here. I looked again at the guy, taking in my conclusions.

"Well… I can't argue about smart, as I haven't seen any evidence to prove you right or wrong. Hottest? Come on Ino, we are _6!_ You know our body, be it boy or girl, isn't developed yet, unlike those in that magazine I found in your room… but those were 18+ year olds!" I countered her assumptions.

Ino blushed, "You found that magazine? I-I stole from my cousin!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, at least you have to admit he is the cutest!" she argued.

I looked at him better before shaking my head, "He might be a boy our age, and we tend to be cute. But those onyx eyes and weird hair aren't helping your point. Ok, he is good looking, and that helps get back the lost cuteness." Ino smirked at this, thinking she had won. "_But!_" I countered immediately, before she could get a word out. "He is _not_ the cutest."

And of course, she looked at me like I was crazy. "Not the cutest! Who then? Chubby over there?" she said, pointing at a big boned boy having his way with a large bag of chips. "Weird sunglasses?" she pointed at another who had a raincoat covering most of his body, while the rest was mostly covered by aforementioned sunglasses.

Ino continued her sarcastic finger pointing for a while, actually making me laugh from time to time. Ok, so there _are_ some weird guys in here, but she still isn't right.

"Oh, don't tell me it's pineapple over there next to Naruto!" I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, I said everyone!" she exclaimed at me, but I smiled.

"Yes, you said everyone, but you didn't _ask_ about everyone…" I said, laying down a riddle. I enjoyed riddles and guesses. Me, Ino and Naruto often played games like this.

She frowned, "Forehead, out with it!" I narrowed my eyes at that. She just had to insult. Meaning she was starting to get annoyed.

"Fine" I mumbled, agreeing before this became another bout of bickering between us.

We were two girls of a similar age, so bickering was kind of natural I think. But no matter what anyone says, she is still my best female friend ever.

"Think… who has spiky/wild/untamed blond hair, gorgeous deep-sea/cloud-nine-sky blue eyes, and cat-cute/fox-playful looking whiskers..." I said, and with no doubt in my mind. I found him cute since I first noticed all his features.

Ino looked at me in pure shock, to which I sighed… This was going to be a loooong talk. "N-naruto?" she whispered with a disbelieving voice, and I nodded.

I looked back at him, and Ino followed my gaze, "Look at him" I told. He was turned to us, with his head resting in his arms, and with a peaceful looking face. I couldn't help but smile contently at the sight.

"Oh my god…" the bleach blonde girl whispered again and I looked back at her to find that she was looking directly at me with wide eyes. "You like Naruto…" I blushed and turned away. But I didn't deny it. I knew I did, but that didn't matter towards our previous argument. "You like Naruto!" she almost said it out loud this time.

"Shush it pig!" I said, glaring at her. But to my surprise, I found her smiling. "And you like that Sasuke… so?"

"Yep!" she cheered silently. I could practically see her eyes dancing. I frowned… this had nothing to do with my crush on my best male friend.

"Why are you cheering like you just won something great?" I asked, confused.

"Dah! With you out of the way, Sasuke is most likely mine!" now how did she figure that? She must have seen my questioning glance, because she started to explain. "You see… I have already noticed he isn't interested in just beauty, otherwise he would be my boyfriend already, as I passed by him a lot of times before, and talked to him once…" she started, "Well, I talked… he listened… I think."

I was getting amused… Ino's rants about guys where always so funny to hear.

"Anyway, I figured he might be into smart girls… and since your brain is out of the competition… I'll win for sure!" I laughed at her explanation.

"How you figure that? There might be some girls smarter than you… isn't that one in the back a Uga or Yuuga or something like that? I heard they are a very talented and intelligent clan." I voiced my take in this subject, and I didn't like the glint in her eyes.

"Yes, she is a _Hyuuga_," she corrected me, to which I nodded, memorizing the name. "And they _are_ all that… but!" ahoh, here it comes. "That is why _you_ are going to help me study every day!" my mouth flew open… _every day?_ Oh _hell_ no!

She must have seen the face I made as she held out her hand to stop my incoming rant, and I granted her 5 seconds.

"Sakura… in our small best-friend-group, you are the smart one, Naruto is the funny, goofy, physical and crazy endurance maniac one, and I am the beautiful and resourceful one! You help us study, I get any scroll we might need, and Naruto helps us with training! It's a win win win!" Ino clarified.

I had to admit it wasn't that bad of an arrangement, but…

"Alright, now try to say it by replacing the _'every day' _with _'every weekend'_, adding _'the cutest in the entire academy'_ to your description of sleeping baka there, and changing the _'beautiful'_ from your description… to mine." I negotiated with a smirk, to her annoyance.

She seemed to be thinking deeply about it for a while. "I'll give you the first two… but I can't do anything about the third." She said with a _'take-it or leave-it'_ poker-face.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll take it, I don't need you to tell me I'm more beautiful than you. That's just so obvious…" I commented matter-of-factly, and the bleach blonde snorted.

"Keep dreaming… with any luck, Naruto prefers brains. I mean, it'll be so awkward if he prefers looks. Maybe I should start thinking of a way to let him down easy?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "Or maybe I should use him to practice for Sasuke-kun?" Alright, now she is pushing it!

She smirked at me, but I was already planning to wipe the floor with her mouth, "Okay, then I'll just go discuss with Sasuke the basic strategies of Ninja warfare? And maybe practice some tactics with him? What do you think of the _'hidding-in-the-bedroom'_ formation?" I asked, and Ino literally seeded. Hehe… game, set, match!

"Fine, you keep your cute blonde…" she conceded, "and I'll keep my awesome Uchiha."

I smiled victorious.

Our argument ended at the right time too, as a teacher entered the classroom not 5 seconds later.

* * *

(2-years later)

(Sakura's mother's P.O.V.)

"Dinner's ready!" I shouted to the 'people' upstairs.

"Coming Mrs. H!" I heard Ino shout, followed by a yelp from what sounded like my 8-year-old daughter.

"N-Naru! Put me down!" Sakura shouted from upstairs… the sound was getting closer.

A minute later a laughing Ino and a smirking Naruto arrived. I raised my brow as I didn't see my pinkette child. "Where's Sakura?" I asked Ino, to which her laughing increased.

"Present!" the voice came from behind Naruto, and only now did I notice him holding two legs bent above his shoulders, continuing to his back. As he turned around, I saw my daughter on his back, upside down. I couldn't help but laugh at her crossed arms and annoyed expression. "Can you tell him to put me down mom?" she begged. I looked quizzically at the two blondes.

"Sakura skipped on a third of her training yesterday because she said she was more advanced than me, and needed the time to return a few books from the library." Ino started, "Yet now that we asked her to prove her physical aptitude to us… she refuses." She clarified.

"What does she need to do?" I asked her.

It was Naruto who answered, "She just needs to pull herself all the way up, so that she is sitting on my shoulders, but without using her hands." Hm… it did sound tough, but they _were_ training to be shinobi.

"What happens if she doesn't?" I questioned.

"No food!" both blondes shouted, and I heard Sakura snort.

"Then take me upstairs! I'll be fine with just my chocolate chips." I inwardly smirked at my daughter's response… I just had to say it.

"Oh but honey… I made my special shrimp ramen with bits of fried onions and chicken broth." The silence was palpable, but I wasn't done. "and for desert there's vanilla ice-cream and chocolate cake-"

"-Woah!" Naruto yelped as Sakura rocketed forward, successfully sitting up on his shoulders without using her hands. Though I don't think she even registered that.

"To the dinner-table Naru-kun! Warp Speed ahead!" she shouted excitedly on the shoulders of poor Naruto, commanding him to take her there.

I shook my head at those kids' goofiness.

It has been a few years since I first found out about my daughter's friendship with the whiskered boy. I was a little afraid, so I addressed my concerns to the Hokage.

To say I was shocked, at how highly and kindly he seemed to talk about the kyuubi-container, would be an understatement. I also didn't understand much about the jinchuuriki thing, so my thoughts were running wild until he put them to ease by explaining me a little about it.

After that I gave the boy a chance, as it was the least I could do… and he did not disappoint. My husband warmed up to him even faster. And my daughter became happier when he was around, so we made sure to invite him and Ino all the time.

The blonde boy was silly, loud, rash, and a prankster…

But he was also loyal, happy, always positive with a 'never give up' attitude… a very good friend to my daughter, very protective of her, and respectful to her and her parents.

Honestly, if they were older, I would be trying to push them together. Nobody can miss the shine on my Sakura's green eyes when he is with her.

* * *

(9 year-old Sakura's P.O.V.)

We just finished school for today, and Ino had to go. So now I was walking with Naruto on a side road, close to the shinobi training grounds, when…

"Naruto-ni-chaaaan!" I heard from behind us. We turned to see Konohamaru running up to us.

He was the Hokage's grandson, and also a friend of the blonde next to me.

"Hey Kon!" My Naru- err, I mean… Naruto greeted back.

"Wanna play shinobi?" he asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes, 'play shinobi' ?...

"Sure! I don't have anything to do right now." Wait… what? He looked at me with a smile, "Wanna play too Sakura-chan?"

"Err, no thanks… Naruto why are you going to _play_ shinobi, when you are in the academy to become one?" I asked… and how can shinobi be fun, when all I read in books was the description of what could be a very tough life. Sometimes I think he takes things too easily, does he not realize we are going to be killers? "Naruto, you should try to learn a little from Sasuke… he regards being a shinobi with seriousness, not indifference and happiness…" I immediately thought if it was the right thing to say, afraid he might take it the wrong way.

But he shrugged it off, "Sakura-chan, Sasuke is just arrogant and likes to show off. He doesn't act like that from responsibility" he called back as he ran with Konohamaru to a high-ground place in the forest to our left. I just sighed and followed, as I had nothing better to do, might as well watch them and keep them from doing something stupid.

A while later they were laughing and doing silly stunts. Naruto managed to bind Konohamaru to a tree by his foot when both of his friends, Moegi and Udon appeared and decided to join in against the whiskered blond. Didn't take long for the tables to turn, and it was now Naruto who was tied to several trees like a spider's web.

I smiled at them. It actually looked really fun, which brought me back to what I said earlier… What was I thinking when I suggested Naruto to be more like that emo. I must have hit my head or something.

I now understand it… and I think that my blue-eyed crush always understood it, even if subconsciously. We should grasp every moment we can to be happy and carefree. If we are serious or worried all the time, then our lives would be miserable. I pity Sasuke.

I moved towards them to ask if I could join them, which I doubted. I stupidly criticized their current activity; anyone would just say 'oh, so now you want to play? Well, too late'… and they should. But I was at fault, so I would ask anyway, at least it would serve as an apology…

"Hey, Naru…" I called, and he looked back at me with a startled expression from his position atop a huge boulder. I took a breath before continuing, "C-can I play with you guys?" there, I asked. Here it comes…

To my befuddlement, he gave me the kindest smile I had ever gotten from anyone, before offering me his hand. I took it, still shocked. I realized then and there that this was Naruto Uzumaki. And no matter how stupid I acted towards him, or no matter how I acted or felt at some point in time… he would always be there for me.

Whatever I needed, whenever I needed it. He would pull me up, cheer me, care for me-

I shook my head as I realized I had been staring at him for quite a while after he had pulled me up. He had a quizzical expression, but I smiled, informing him I was okay. He turned to go back to his mischievous activities but I held onto his hands with mine, so he looked at me again.

"I-I l-lov…"

"Uh?" he asked me, clearly confused at what I said. Who could blame him? I just stuttered like a weirdo.

"I… never mind, let's go sneak up on them!" and so, we went to the other 3, and we played ninja the rest of the day…

I couldn't say it.

* * *

(12 year-old Naruto's P.O.V.)

Damn, stupid, unfair test…

I hate you, bunshin no jutsu.

I didn't even have the courage to go back to the classroom to face Ino or… Sakura-chan.

I just kept walking, passing the open classroom door as if it was closed. But Sakura must have seen me because I heard her call. I didn't stop though. No, I ran… through the corridor until sunlight hit my face.

Once outside I did what I always did when I was alone… I went to sit on the swing, just bouncing back and forth, while thinking that I was going to be in the academy for at least 3 more months.

But that wasn't what bothered me. Not having the slightest chance of being in a team with Sakura or Ino or both… was. And all because of a stupid copy illusion.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura shouting so I immediately looked onward to see her running out of the academy doors, coming towards me with a worried expression.

"Sakura-chan, they might call your name soon! Go back inside!" I shouted at her, but it fell on deaf ears. I didn't want her to risk missing her turn and also fail the test.

"W-what happened?" she asked, catching her breath from the running.

I didn't answer…

"You failed the bunshin test…" she didn't ask, more like concluded.

I lowered my head to the ground, only for it to be pulled up by her finger on my chin. We gazed at each other, and I couldn't understand why she was smiling. "Don't worry, there is always next time!" she said, trying to cheer me up.

But she didn't get why I was so upset… or so I thought.

"I'll help you every day until you are able to do it!" she continued, "And then we will pass it together in 3 months!" My eyes widened and my mouth opened wide in shock. She was thinking of failing on purpose! For me…

"W-why? What about Ino?" I asked her, flabbergasted.

Again she smiled, "Ino will be fine! She is a member of a big shinobi clan! And we will continue to see her every now and then." She explained, "We are the only shinobi-to-be from our families/clans I think. At least in Konoha… So we have to stick together!"

I looked down to ponder. Sakura-chan's argument _did_ make sense… but still-

"Hey you two" we heard from behind Sakura. It was Mizuki-sensei! "The test is over Sakura… you missed it." Sakura nodded to sensei.

He sighed, "The test _was_ a little unfair…" we both gazed at him in astonishment… what is he saying?

"How would you guys feel about a second chance to pass?" he asked with a smile. It was somewhat of strange smile, but I dismissed it. We are getting a second chance! Everything can still be right!

"Really? You would do that?" I heard my most special person in the world ask.

"Of course! Come on, I'll fill you in on what you two will need to do in order to pass…"

…

* * *

...

I finished here because this is the end of their childhood. How was it? Not to many mistakes I hope hehe…

Don't forget reviews are what drive a writer forward! =)

Feel free to send me a pm about any of my fics…

I wish everyone a very nice day!


End file.
